Constellations
by SlytherinsForTheCup
Summary: Next Generation fic. Picks up where the epilogue in Book 7 left off. Mild romance, Rose/Scorpius fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not J. K. Rowling. Nothing in this story is mine. This is written merely for fun, and not for profit. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

**Time period:** Next generation, years 1-5 (if I can get that far )

**Pairings:** Rose/Scorpius, more might be added later.

**Rating:** Teen

**A/N:** In this, Rose and Scorpius don't know each other personally yet. Rose knows who Scorpius is, because Ron pointed him out to her on the platform. Scorpius doesn't know who Rose is though until after he finds out she is a Weasley. However, both know about each others families from the stories their parents have told to them.

_Constellations_

Rose Weasley walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express looking for an empty compartment. She had lost Albus earlier on, as they were storing their trunks. A group of fifth years had pushed between them, and Rose hadn't seen Albus since. She spotted James in a compartment playing exploding snap with some of his Gryffindor friends. A group of third years peered through their compartment window at Rose as she passed. It was a pain, Rose thought, to have parents as famous as hers were in the wizarding world. James loved all the attention he got, but Rose figured that she and Albus would take a little longer to adapt to it.

Rose finally found a partially empty compartment, with just one boy in it. She slid open the door and sat down across from the boy.

"Hi, I'm Rose!" she announced happily. "Can I sit here?" The boy didn't respond, only glowered at her. Rose instantly recognized the white-blond hair, the gray eyes and the pointed chin.

"Rose Weasley, right?" Scorpius Malfoy drawled.

"Yes. And you are Scorpius Malfoy, right?" Scorpius once again didn't respond. Rose glared at him and grit her teeth. No matter what her dad said, Rose was going to give Scorpius a chance before she decided to be enemies with him. "So, what house are you planning on being in?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes before answering slowly, as though he was speaking to a six year old. "Slytherin, duh. What did you think I'd want to be in, Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? Pah!" Rose ground her teeth together and felt a muscle going in her jaw.

"Of course, you probably want to be in Gryffindor like your mother and father. Though I suppose it makes sense for people with no brains to at least have one talent, even if it's being reckless to the point of stupidity."

"YOU!" Rose shouted, standing up and looming over Scorpius. Scorpius's smirk didn't falter as he tilted his chin to look at her, challenging her.

"You don't want to be in Gryffindor then?" He said with an amused smile. "Perhaps Ravenclaw? But you probably don't have the brains. Father told me your dad was stupid. And you definitely don't fit in Slytherin. Anyone who wants to be in Gryffindor can't consider Slytherin. Or perhaps you are Hufflepuff? The house that's full of losers," he finished with a sneer.

"You done? I want to be in Gryffindor, okay? Whatever you think about the other houses is false. So shut up and keep your messed up opinion to yourself." Scorpius still had that amused look on his face, and Rose was at the point of punching it off his face when Albus came in.

"Rose, where were you?" Albus asked.

"Here with this jerk!" Rose practically shouted.

"Woah! Calm down Rose," said Albus, putting up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Yeah, calm down Rose," Scorpius mimicked. Albus turned his head to look at Scorpius.

"You are Scorpius Malfoy right? My dad told me what your dad would do to him at school. Let's go Rose, we don't need to be hanging out with people like that." Rose took a last glance at Scorpius before following Albus out of the compartment. The pale faced boy's eyes locked onto hers, and for a moment Rose was captured in their depths. Then, reminding herself that Scorpius was a no good loser, she stuck out her tongue at him and left the compartment.

* * *

Scorpius hadn't meant to insult Rose like that. When she had entered the compartment, his heart had skipped a beat. He liked looking into her blue sparkling eyes. He liked her bushy red hair. He hadn't meant not to respond and seem rude when she introduced herself, it was just that he was too busy gazing at her to realize she was talking to him. After he confirmed she was Rose Weasley, the daughter of a Mudblood and a blood-traitor, he was at a loss. Though his father hadn't particularly discriminated against Mudbloods, Scorpius knew that they were below him, a pureblood. And what could be worse than being a blood-traitor? He had poked a little fun at her, and immediately he could see her getting angry. It was entertaining.

But what did stupid Albus have with Rose? And what did Albus have against him? It would be wrong for Albus to think of him as Draco Malfoy, so what was Albus's problem? Was it that he had been annoying Rose? But he wasn't bothering her that badly…

Scorpius put his head on his hands, trying to work it out. All he could remember was her bright blue eyes connecting with his as she left the compartment.

* * *

Albus pulled Rose down the train towards James's compartment. He stopped her just a few doors away from their destination.

"What were you doing with HIM?" Albus asked. "You know his father was a jerk to our parents, so why were you in HIS compartment talking to HIM?"

Rose looked up calmly into Albus's grumpy face. "I was looking for an empty compartment, and stumbled across his. I'm not deciding who's my friend and who's my enemy based on my parents relationship to theirs. I was going to give Scorpius a chance. He ticked me off. Wasn't it obvious I was angry?"

Albus sighed. "Fine. Let's just not try and further our relationship with him. Now let's stop blocking up the corridor."

Rose and Albus went to the compartment James was in for the rest of the train ride, getting closer and closer to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hate doing this, but I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. I get no drive whatsoever when I don't get reviews for the story I write, and then it goes on hiatus. So if you want the story to keep going, please review

_~SlytherinsForTheCup_


	2. Note

Hi guys!

Sorry I haven't posted for a loong time. School started up and I've been very busy. I will try and get Chapter Two up in the next two weeks.

Thanks for your patience!

~SlytherinsForTheCup


End file.
